Mente Pervertida
by Navi the fairy
Summary: Editado. A veces uno se pregunta, qué tan morbosa puede ser la mente para recrear situaciones. Fanfic de humor


**Creado:** 2005

**Modificado:** 2010

.

* * *

**Mente pervertida**

**.**

Aquellos pasillos de color blanco y largos se podían ver en los contornos del majestuoso castillo del Reino Hyrule. Hace algunas horas que el Sol apenas había salido entre la Montaña de la Muerte anunciando que sería un agradable día en aquellos dominios, y a su vez, dando paso a otro día de arduo trabajado para todos los habitantes del sitio.

.

El castillo de Hyrule era algo digno de admirarse; no solamente por su magnifica estructura, sino, por la belleza de aquel sitio en dónde estaba situado, así como sus jardines y la esplendorosa forma en que estaba construido aquel magnifico sitio. Dentro de él, en los pasillos más precisamente y los corredores, podíamos ubicar la gran seguridad que resguardaba este sitio. Los soldados así como sus sirvientes, acogían este lugar como su propia vida para estar bajo sus órdenes, que el Rey, les había encomendado en su tiempo proteger la seguridad ante todo.

.

Si mencionáramos las cualidades y estructuras arquitectónicas que albergaban en los pasillos del castillo, cualquiera se quedaría boquiabierto al admirar tal belleza, la cual, únicamente podía ser comparada con aquellos afortunados que alguna vez lograron pisar el Templo del Tiempo. Pero hoy en día, ese no era el tema relevante, si no… aquella mañana cuando cierta sirvienta que estaba en servicio del Reino, se disponía hacer su trabajo como diariamente le era encomendado. Se había levantado con tempranas ganas de hacer sus quehaceres, por eso mismo, ahora se dirigía a los dormitorios principales del castillo llevando consigo, una canasta llena de ropa limpia y toallas.

.

Conocía de memoria los largos y misteriosos pasillos del castillo, llevando tantos años de servicio ahí mismo, no le era extraño que podría incluso ubicarse aún teniendo los ojos cerrados. Apresuró su paso entonces para ubicarse enfrente de su destino: una puerta enorme de color rojo con decoraciones preciosas en oro en su margen. Dispuesta estaba para tocarla anunciando su llegada, cuando _cierto_ sonido del otro lado le hizo parar en seco.

.

Algo parecido a un gruñido provenía dentro de la habitación, su primera reacción: dejar caer la cesta de ropa ante la impresión. Notando su error y verificando que nadie había visto aquello, acomodó con rapidez la ropa que se había esparcido por el suelo con nerviosismo. Con la cara roja y pensando qué quizás su oído le habría jugado un broma, se acercó cautelosa hasta la puerta para escuchar la situación. No era de extrañarse, era una sirvienta y los chismes dentro del castillo eran pan de todos los días; así mismo los guardias y sirvientes mataban el aburrimiento entre sí al escuchar cual chismorreo apareciera al día.

.

—_¡Oh!_

_._

Un gemido…

.

Un leve gemido femenino había salido desde aquella habitación sin duda alguna. Fue ahí cuando la sirvienta se llevó una mano hasta su boca, tapando un gritito de impresión.

.

—Vamos… No puede ser tan difícil, no tienes por qué quejarte.

.

Fue entonces cuando se despegó de la puerta aquella sirvienta totalmente asombrada y avergonzada. Conocía esa voz varonil perfectamente… Así que su mente comenzó a maquilar situaciones fuera de serie, lo cual, le obligó a salir corriendo del sitio a toda velocidad con una sonrisa picará en su cara. No tardo tiempo en encontrar a su objetivo: un sirviente amigo suyo que se encontraba limpiando los ventanales del pasillo adjunto. No hubo tiempo para explicarle la situación, únicamente lo cogió del brazo y lo jaloneo hasta correr con él y regresar al sitio dónde todo había comenzado: la puerta.

.

—Charlotte… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó intrigado su compañero, observando como su amiga hacía una seña de que guardará silencio y pegaba su oreja a la puerta.

.

No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que tenía que hacer lo mismo, por lo tanto, también se agachó y acercó su oreja.

.

—No digas nada, sólo escucha…

.

Fueron las palabras de Charlotte mientras ambos guardaban silencio para prestar atención de lo que sucedía del otro lado. Así mismo, un ajetreo dentro de la habitación lograron captar, como varios objetos al parecer pesados eran movidos y después se tranquilizaba la situación. Segundos más tarde, el rechinido de algo fuerte y otro gemido femenino los alarmaron.

.

—Tengo miedo…—una voz femenina comentó con algo de inseguridad. Charlotte y su amigo rieron por lo bajo con picardía.

.

—Pero ya te dije que no es difícil hacer esto… además nadie se enterará. — la misma voz masculina que había escuchado nuevamente confirmó, en la mente de la sirvienta, a quién pertenecía sin duda alguna.

.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

.

—Porque tarde o temprano todos tenemos que hacerlo.

.

—Pero… me… me da miedo… —podía escucharse la inseguridad de aquella voz femenina y dulce.

.

—¡Oh por Din! No seas así Zelda. —comentó el hombre— No vine hasta este sitio sólo porque sí, ahora lo hacemos. Sabes que no me gusta obligarte a cosas, pero… sería una perdida de tiempo, tú sabes.

.

—¿Me dolerá, Link? —preguntó entonces la princesa Zelda con cautela, ambos sirvientes no sabían qué clase de cara tendría la princesa en esos momentos al preguntar aquello aunque seguramente se encontraría nerviosa y sonrojada.

.

—No, no mucho…

.

—¡Link! —chilló la princesa.

.

—¡Era broma Zelda! Tranquila, no dolerá.

.

—¡Pero esa cosa es muy grande! ¿Qué tal si se me atora?

.

—Pues sentirás algo placentero, supongo…

.

—¡Link!

.

—¡Dah! —bufó el chico— No creo que se te atoré princesa… De acuerdo, es muy grande quizás pero no sabe mal realmente.

.

—¿Quién me asegura eso? ¿Tú? —carraspeó ella.

.

—Ya lo he hecho, no tienes porque preocuparte. Te lo digo por experiencia propia.

.

Ambos sirvientes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

_._

—¡No! ¡No quiero! —se negó ella.

_._

—Zelda, deja de ser tan infantil y no me obligues hacer esto.

_._

—Si no quiero, es porque no se me da la gana Link. Y no, y no… ¡Es mi última palabra!

_._

—Zelda… deja de ser una niña por favor. —suspiró el chico cansado —¡No puede ser tan malo!

_._

—No soy una niña Link, y para tu información: soy una princesa y soy lo suficientemente grande.

_._

—Por eso mismo Zelda, ya no eres una niña. Eres grande, ¿no? Entonces a tu edad sabrías que debes hacer esto.

_._

—¡Jupmh! —dejó salir ella como algo más parecido a un enojo.

_._

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

_._

—¡No! No me ayudarás porque no lo haré.

_._

—¡Anda! —comentó Link animado— ¡Te va a gustar!

_._

—¡No!

_._

—Entre más rápido mejor.

_._

—¿Y porqué quieres apresurar las cosas?

_._

—Porque es más divertido y perdemos menos tiempo.

_._

Ambos sirvientes entonces se separaron de la puerta avergonzados… Se miraron entre sí y después a la puerta como en un acto de reflejo. Sin duda alguna, la princesa Zelda y el joven Link estaban adentro… y quizás, algo nada _decente_ ocurría entre ellos. Charlotte tragó un poco de saliva mientras su compañero desviaba la vista temeroso.

.

—Creo que lo mejor es retirarnos del lugar Charlotte…—susurró despacio—No es bueno espiar conversaciones ajenas, menos a la princesa… en… bueno… tú sabes: está situación.

.

—¡Oh! En realidad no es nada malo, además así tendremos algo de qué hablar por estos días. Últimamente no hay buenos chismes aquí. —comentó aburrida la sirvienta.

.

—¡Pero es la vida personal de la Princesa Zelda!

.

—¿Y qué? Nadie se dará cuenta.

.

—Es un momento privado Charlotte…—refunfuñó.

.

—Pero podemos quedarnos un momento más…

.

—_¿Quedarse un poco más? ¿Se puede saber para qué?_

.

En ese instante, ambos se paralizaron al escuchar una voz externa ante sus espaldas. Con el miedo en sus cuerpos, no tardaron en reconocer a quién pertenecía… Fue ahí cuando una mujer alta, de tez bronceada y ojos carmesí constataron sus dudas. Con brazos cruzados, cuerpo torneado y mirada de pocos amigos, les observó de forma acusadora buscando respuesta.

.

—Podrían decirme, ¿qué hacen enfrente de la habitación de la princesa Zelda?

.

Ambos tragaron saliva.

.

—B-bueno… es que… verá…

.

—jdjhfhjghjg….— se atascó de los nervios tratando de articular palabra alguna.

.

No podían tener más mala suerte que encontrarse con la niñera y protectora personal de la princesa Zelda: _Impa_.

.

Como era de esperarse, era una de las mejores guerreras, espías y cualquier otra cosa relacionada con protección de la realeza… La última sheikah y sobre todo, alguien de que temer o huir cuando se le encontraba de malas. Su mirada acusadora no cambiaba en absoluto, por eso mismo, ambos trataron de retroceder con miedo buscando la forma de huir o inventar una excusa lo suficientemente buena para salir de esa… Pero sus mentes estaban en blanco.

.

Pero callaron de inmediato al escuchar como los ruidos de nuevo comenzaban, ambos se miraron mientras que sin acordarse de que Impa estaba ahí se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar de nuevo, Impa les vio mientras levantaba una ceja al escuchar los ruidos.

.

—¿Y bien? —susurró despacio colocando ahora ambas manos sobre sus caderas— ¿Espiando?

.

Ellos negaron casi automáticamente sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel.

.

Aunque ahora otro ruido les hizo parar en seco causando con ello, la inquietud de la sheikah. Observó con curiosidad la gran puerta tras esos sirvientes, y haciéndolos a un lado, pegó su oreja para escuchar algo. Extrañados, no cuestionaron las acciones de la guardiana, pero si notaron la forma en que fruncía el ceño al escuchar el escándalo del otro lado.

.

—¡Link, detente!

.

Algo parecido a un forcejeo y un gemido por parte de la princesa alteró a los tres presentes tras la puerta.

.

—¡Deja de resistirte Zelda! —de nuevo lo que parecía ser una tela desgarrándose logró escucharse.

.

—¡Mira lo que haz hecho!

.

—¡Fue tu culpa por no dejarte! ¡Vamos!

.

—¡Tengo miedo te he dicho! ¡Oh! ¡N-no...! —gimió la princesa.

.

—¡Muy bien, no me dejas otra alternativa! —atacó Link— ¡Haremos esto por las malas te guste o no!

.

—¡N-no!

.

—¡Sólo abre la…

.

Y todo sucedió en cámara lenta en esos instantes: cierta sheikah había abierto la puerta con tremendo golpe, que ésta desapareció casi en su totalidad, a su lado, ambos sirvientes cayeron al suelo de la impresión y, dentro de la habitación, dos chicos en una cama les miraban extrañados.

.

—¡Suelta las manos de la princesa Link! ¡No permitiré que abus…

.

Impa calló de golpe al observar la situación: el joven Héroe del Tiempo encima de la Princesa, mientras ella apretaba sus manos sobre el cabello de éste… Sin mencionar, que el chico sostenía lo que parecía ser una pequeña esferita en su mano izquierda y con la otra, se defendía del ataque de Zelda. Ambos parpadearon curiosos, notando un sonrojo evidente en el rostro de la sheikah.

.

—Eh…

.

—¡Impa! —gritó la princesa empujando al rubio, quien cayó de culo al suelo— ¡¿Pero qué es esto?

.

—Eso mismo quisiera yo saber…—murmuró por lo bajo avergonzada la albina —Ustedes… ¿no estaban…?

.

—¿Estábamos? —preguntó confuso el chico levantándose del suelo— ¿De qué hablas? Auch…—se sobó un poco sosteniendo la pequeña esfera en su mano— Zelda está enferma recuerda, y tiene que tomarse el médicamente pero no quería, así que intentaba ayudarla con eso… ¿Porqué?

.

Un momento de silencio albergo en la habitación… Impa giró la cabeza avergonzada y en señal de enojo mirando a los sirvientes; que habían salido corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, exclamando un: _"¡Lo sentimos! ¡No volveremos a pensar cosas que no son!_". Y así comenzó una persecución, como la sheikah había salido disparada tras ellos mientras ambos jóvenes miraban la escena sin comprender lo sucedido.

.

—Neh…—pronunció la princesa— ¿A qué se refería con pensar cosas que no son?

.

—Ni idea…—se encogió de hombros Link—Pero alguien tendrá que pagar esa puerta.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

.

**Original:**

^^U ergh bueno pues ¿Qué creían que estaba haciendo Link y Zelda ah? xD si creían que estaban haciendo algo "_**malo**_" ¬¬ pues si que tienen una "_**mente pervertida**_!" xD pervertidos! Jejeje bien en fin ^^ esto se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba ((o_0?)) se que es algo tonto pero no aguante las ganas de escribir este fic xD jejeje bien si están viendo este fic en por favor dejen review y si no pueden y tiene una duda , queja o comentario a envíenlo a mi correo

**Editado:**

Lo sé, lo sé… cambió mucho el Fanfic después de la edición final xD Pero es que, abriendo mi antigua carpeta de Fanfics que tenía relativamente MUCHO tiempo sin hacerlo… me di cuenta de las cosas que había escrito. Me dio risa, al saber que tantos años habían pasado desde que este Fanfic comenzó. Me gustaría, quizás (aunque sé que me costará un buen tiempo) mejorar mis Fanfics escritos, así como editarlos y que estén de una mejor forma… Entonces no se extrañen si alguna vez, en años pasados leyeron uno mío y cambie su forma, ya que, seguramente será una edición nueva. De igual manera, yo pondré un aviso.


End file.
